Portal 3
by GavinLikesGames
Summary: This is a story about one guy waking up in a strange place,LONG AFTER CHELL!It's an action packed story that you will really enjoy!WARNING:Play portal before reading.Also when I published it it got rid of words and stuff so grammar might be weird
1. Chapter 1

Portal 3

A/N: Hi my name is Gavin and I am nine years old. I'm here to continue the story of Portal because I thought that would be cool here is my story.

Chapter 1: A Strange Place

It's been one exhausting day and tomorrow I have to get up early for work.I like to free-run and I'm a scientist,so I better go to bed.I woke up and I was some where I looked to see the time it said on my phone that I was in the year 2500! Before I went to bed it was the year 2000.I was very confused ,the first words I saw where ,"Aperture Science Laboratories",but before I could do anything I fell back to sleep.

When I woke up I heard someone say ," Welcome to Aperture Science, today we will be testing the fairly tested portal gun ",I started to scream and yell for help but no one answered .Then he/she said,"We will start testing in 3...2...1...". This strange circle opened up and I walked I figured out what it she suddenly said,"Don't try to escape like my other test subject did".I thought did they make it out alive?Then I saw something recognisable

something our science team have been working on for years "The Portal Gun".Nobody ever finished thought it was"Too hard".Luckily I knew how to use it.

After that I had no choice but to start first test was easy it as just portal to door was automatic,thank goodness that saves me the second test the speaker came on again and she started explaining the laws of physic's ,like momentum crap and stuff like that but I already knew this the third test It had this strange cube that you have to put on this big button to activate the forth test I started to use momentum ,I kinda stressed out but I made I started using these energy ball things that are supposed to go to a thingy that activates one test I used momentum to jump on a platform but I only made it by a finger and I started slipping ,I these strange boots broke my the next test I ran into another test subject and we did it together.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:Betrail

We went through several of tests until we got this test we could DIE!There was an acid pool and that looked deadly and gross but when we tried my companion almost died by rushing through test too quickly but I helped him up and we continued on one test I saw a little hole and I got an idea.

It was big enough for us to crawl through so we crawled through but up and down the stairwell were guards so we ran up the stairway and knocked them out but more were chasing us so we ran trough the facility in and out of rooms we eventually got tiered and stumbled in a large room and fell fast asleep when I woke up I saw a machine with one eye I tried to run away but she threatened me to pump a deadly gas into the room so I stayed I knew she would eventually kill us so I ran when she wasn't looking but of course she saw me eventually and she sent guards at me so I ran as fast as I could but they were catching up and they started shooting me and I had to figure out some thing quick so I ran into a room noticing I was standing right next to a pool of acid and they knocked me out.

I woke up noticing me and my companion were separated and I was in test chamber 50 but I heard a voice,it was my companion but I looked every where and I couldn't see him then I noticed he was on the other side of the test chamber but for some reason he came back and I noticed I was on the acid lake chamber and he tried to kick me into the acid pool after a dramatic speech he wanted to kill me because he thought there was a "prize" we went on this whole hand to hand combat tournament thing I won and he went through the tests without energy .

Soon after noticed that my portal gun was about to fall in the acid pool but I grabbed it in the blink of an eye.I started strolling through the test chambers but I came to point where I saw a machine that shot bullets at me and it sounded really creepy but I got over it .Eventually I

caught up with my old friend and I saw him fly through the air into a big hole in the test chamber and I followed him but the hole or tunnel was long and big he went straight but I fell through a hole on the side of the tunnel because it was like a big wind tunnel and I realized that I soared about a mile and ended up in test chamber 80 and thought " does this facility take up half of the earth?"There was 5 turrets in the test so I had to be careful when the test was done I heard that voice again saying "If you make it to the end without using the wind tunnel you will get to leave Scott free ." I did NOT believe that for five freaking seconds. I heard foot steps behind me realising it was my enemy companion and this time he had a gun A REAL GUN he said "You think your so special huh? do you? well everyone knows that you are not Heee Heeee Heee !"It sounded like he had gone completely insane so I ran through the test as quickly as possible without looking back once.


End file.
